EQUALS IN LOVE
by foldingchair
Summary: AU. Quinn and Rachel are married and Rachel are pregnant. Quinn is being distant, making a really hard time for the brunette. When Rachel leaves their relationship in Quinn's hand, what would the blonde do? Fight for the love of the diva or just give up? ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hello! Well, first I'd like to say that I have been thinking in writing an English fanfic for a while now. Even though English isn't my true language, I would really like the challenge, so I thought about giving it a shot. I hope I can make a good job, but I truly apologize for any mistakes I will probably commit. So, that's it. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**EQUALS IN LOVE**

_"Hey babe! I know I said I would be home early today and all that, but I got caught up in here so I guess I'm going to be late. I'm so sorry… Shit!"_

_"Hey, look I'm sorry again, I just dropped the damn phone. And look, Rach, I have to go. I'll probably just get home after you're already asleep, so I love you and I'm sorry again. I'll make up to you, I promise. Love love, babe."_

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. Quinn would be late again, great, just what she needed.

Rachel resisted the urge of just calling her wife and telling her not to bother trying to open the door of their room, because it would be locked and the blonde would have to sleep in the couch. Again.

It was starting to be routine for them. And you could think that it was just Rachel being Rachel, because she was high maintenance and she needed a lot of attention. And yeah, you would probably be right a few years ago, but the truth was that now it wasn't the case. The case was that Quinn was barely home and Rachel was pregnant for heaven sake. They had decided this eight months ago and after a lot of tries, finally they got it. Oh well, like Rachel had started thinking, _she_ got it.

Rachel just couldn't understand how, why or when she and her wife started to fall apart. After they found out how compatible the duel was in college, they never separated. In the beginning it was just pure friendship, but after a few months the friendship wasn't enough. And when Rachel finally kissed Quinn after one of their weekend in New Haven, they become a couple. One of those couples that cause jealousy among their friends. But now, they were like an old couple bickering just about everything. And the mainly reason was that Quinn had been drowning in her work and not being there for Rachel or their child as much as she said she would.

In the beginning Rachel understood because she still worked and didn't need much attention or anything. She went to the theater and performed as usually. But now she was seven months pregnant and she couldn't do much, just stay in the house and read or watch some television. And this was fucking boring.

She couldn't do much of anything because in the last month she had start bleeding and even though that wasn't much unusual, she got worried and had gone immediately to the doctor. Her instincts had been proved right and the doctor said it would be better if she stayed at home and didn't make a lot of effort. That was truly hard for her, because well, she was Rachel Berry and everybody knows how hyperactive the brunet really are, but she agreed for the sake of her child. And even though she couldn't do much of her life, she tried to make herself useful, so she cleaned and did laundry and cooked. She cooked every night for herself and Quinn, well, mostly for herself, since Quinn didn't even bother if she spent her night cooking for her or not, because she didn't show up anyway.

When Rachel thought about being pregnant she always imagined her partner being very much attentive and kind. You know, rubbing her sore feet or massaging her aching back. And ok, if not that, at least doing whatever they could to please her cravings at the middle of the night. But she didn't get any of these. When Quinn arrived at home, she was usually already asleep and the blond have a really heavy sleep so every time the brunet tried to wake her up, she would just roll to the other side and continue sleeping. It was truly frustrating. It was like she was alone in this.

_"Quinn, it's Rachel, could you pick up your damn phone?"_

_"Look, I think I'm going to my parents, I really shouldn't have to do this on my own, you know, this is our baby… Alright, if you don't pick up right now, I'm just going… Damn it, Quinn, you're supposed to be my lovely wife. The one who asked me to marry her in the middle of the street of NY, the one who hold me when grandpa died, the one who said she would love to have little Rachels around the house singing show tunes and eating tofu. So where the fuck are this Quinn now?!"_

_"Rachel, my phone died and I'm not in the office, are you alright? I saw that you left me some messages and when I was beginning to listen to them, my phone went blank. I hope you're OK, I'm calling from the restaurant, I'm sorry I'm not gonna be able to go to dinner. I love you, coming home soon. Bye bye."_

When Quinn got home the lights were off and the loft was in silence. Of course, it was expected since it was 1 AM, but Quinn had the sensation that something wasn't right.

She stepped silently in the living room and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't saw the pillow and the blanket that stood there when she screwed up. Taking her heels to not disturb her pregnant sleeping wife, she marched to the bedroom, only to find it empty. Her brows furrowed and one part of her started to panic. What the hell happened to Rachel?

When she was almost calling the cops, she saw it. A paper glued to the mirror. She took it in her hand and her heart just clenched.

_Quinn, I don't know if you already listened to my messages on your phone, but if you don't, I think you should probably do it. There I told you that I was going to stay with my parents, but after calling the doctor, she said it wouldn't be good to get in a plane, so unfortunately to me I have to stay in NY, so I called Kurt and asked him if I could stay with him and Blaine and they agreed._

_I'm sorry, Quinn, but I'm just so tired of being your second or third choice. I thought you wanted to do it with me. I thought it would be our pregnancy, not a lonely journey to me. I miss us so bad, but I can't keep trying if you don't want to try it either._

_I need a time and I think you need a little for you. So you know where I am and when you sort out your mind you can come and talk to me, but take your time, I just want you back if you are sure that you can be just committed to it as I am, if not, I think you and I should look both to our own ways, separately._

_And I love you, very much so. Please choose to love me back, I'm just so tired of being alone._

_Rachel *_

Quinn let out a shake breath and closed her eyes, letting her trembling legs guide her toward the bed. _Their _bed. The bed where they made love for the first time as wife and wife. The bed where they hold hands fantasizing about the future, about their baby. And the bed where she was sure, Rachel cried herself to sleep when she would come home late.

Even when she came home around 2AM and her bed was made for her at the sofa, Rachel always left her some food in the microwave. Sometimes when her day was really hard, she would knock on the door until the pissed brunet would come and let her in. And Quinn would do her puppy face, and Rachel would sigh but open up her arms anyway and let the blonde snuggle into her, smelling her sweet sent and sleeping soundly. Rachel was perfect to her even when she was acting like a jerk.

Quinn listened to her messages that Rachel had left for her and thought about the thing the brunet had said in the last one, about some memories of them. Quinn lay in the bed and closed her eyes tight, remembering their wedding day. How Rachel was fucking beautiful in her simple but well cut dress. About how Quinn's mother had cried the entire ceremony and how the women had said to her that Quinn was a luck one, because she had found true love in a beautiful and talented wife. And Judy was right, Quinn was lucky, because Rachel was the perfect person in the whole fucking planet.

The blonde sighed and opened her eyes to look to the ceiling of the room, thinking that if she thought Rachel was this damn perfect, why would she being this ridiculous jerk to her? The truth was that Quinn was being insecure. Rachel achieved every little thing that she has ever dreamed. Quinn, in the other hand hadn't. Of course her dreams had changed a little to fit Rachel in them, and of course she loved those changes. But the truth was that she always hated the idea to be less than Rachel. Not because she wanted to be better than the brunet, just this thought was ridiculous to her. Rachel was obviously better than her, just look to them now. No, Quinn just wanted to be equal in this relationship. Because if she learned something along these years, was that if you want a relationship to work, the duel have to be equal. That's why some part of her didn't understand why everything was falling apart. Sure, she understood that she was being selfish and Rachel had been feeling alone, but she thought Rachel should or could understand. Because in some creep and twisted way, she was fighting for their relationship too, right?

_"Oh, hello, Quinn, honey, is everything okay? Is Rachel okay?"_

_"Yeah, mom. Why? Did you hear something?"_

_"No, no, Quinn, calm down. It's just because it's 4AM, so I thought you were calling because something had happened. Are you alright, sweety?"_

_"Yes, mom, I'm fine. I just… I think Rachel left me."_

There was some silence on the phone.

_"Hm… What are you saying? How can you think that she left you?"_

Quinn explained everything to her mom. All about their fights, Quinn's selfishness, Rachel meltdowns, Quinn's doubts and insecurities and her reasons. Judy just listened to all in silence. When Quinn finished, they stayed that way for a while, until Judy finally started talking.

_"Well, Quinn, first of all, I need to tell you I am a little disappointed in you. And I don't say it for you to feel bad about yourself, I'm just saying it because I think you should really be ashamed. Rachel is you wife, the women you swore to God and to yours families that you would take care and respect for the rest of your life. The woman that is pregnant with your child and that have been taken care of you for a long long time. And I know that you love her too and care about her, but you were being selfish, Quinnie. Being equal in a relationships doesn't have nothing to do with careers or money or success. Being equal in a relationship is about companionship, is about two people deciding and living their lives together. Is about loving the same love, with the same will. And with you trying to be equal in your career, you just left Rachel to fend for herself, to love for the both of you, to choose for both of you. Trying to be equal just set you two far apart."_

When Quinn hung up with her mother was about 6AM and she was ready to make everything right. Her mother had never said so much perfect thing to her before. It was like she could take all the mess that was in Quinn's mind and rearrange everything in it place. Rachel was the love of her life, damn it, she didn't need to make as much money as her, she just have to love her and respect her as much as the brunet respected and cared for her. She couldn't believe how much time she spent screwing things up, she felt so dumb. But she shook this feelings and thoughts off and decided that it was time to take her wife back and make up for the lost time.

When Quinn rung the bell of Kurt's house it was already 8h30AM. She hadn't slept a bit, but she wasn't tired at all either. She was a lot eager to see Rachel and apologize to care about sleeping or anything else.

It took a little while for someone to come to the door and open up to her. When it happened, was Kurt's face that she saw, not the stunning face of her wife.

"Quinn." He acknowledged her and she could see that he wasn't happy with her.

"Hi, Kurt. Can I see Rachel, please?" She tried not to sound too eager, but she failed.

"I don't think that's it a good…"

"It's okay, Kurt."

Quinn listened to that beautiful voice and finally spotted Rachel a few steps away in the house, looking incredible tired but as perfect as always. Quinn's heart clenched in her chest and she wanted to punch herself in the face for making this woman suffer.

Kurt unwilling nodded and let some space for Quinn to enter the house, closing the door after the blonde stepped in. He looked between the two and with a sigh and a light squeeze in the brunet shoulders, he disappeared in the corridor.

"So I believe you made your decision."

Rachel said making Quinn look to her. The brunet looked so broken that Quinn really wanted to just take her in her arms and never let go, but she decided against it because they had to talk about things first.

"There was never a decision to make."

The blonde said looking in the big and soulful eyes of the little brunet.

"I think there was." Rachel sighed and sited in the couch of the lovely home of their friends.

Quinn linked her hands in her back to try and avoid the urge to just hold the brunet.

"I love you, Rachel and there was really never a decision to make." Rachel looked at her in the eyes and the blonde could see all the hurt that those eyes held.

"Sometimes it's just too hard to believe in it, Quinn."

"I called my mom." Quinn said and Rachel looked at her now with confused eyes. "Yes and I told her everything. I told her how terrible I have been treating you and how much I have been hurting in you. I told her that you had left me and that I didn't know what I should do, but that I needed to do something because I don't know how to live without you. And truly, I just don't want to learn it either. She asked why I was hurting you and I told her that I didn't want to, but that I was so focused in my job and my career that I have been neglecting you and that I felt terrible for it, but in some twisted way I was just trying to keep you…"

"What? How would you… What?"

Rachel interrupted her, with an even more confused face. Quinn sat next to her, but didn't make any movement to touch her, even if she really wanted to.

"Yeah, I told her that I was trying to be your equal, because I learned that a true and lasting relationship only happened when the couple is equals and I thought that I had to."

Rachel looked angry now and was ready to say something when Quinn finally let herself touch the brunet light in the hand.

"Let me finish, Rach, please. And if what I have to say isn't enough you can throw me out or yell at me or do anything you want, but just listen to me first."

The blonde's voice was almost desperate, so was the look in her eyes, so the brunet closed her mouth and stayed in silence, but retreated her hard from the touch of Quinn's hand. The action actually hurt Quinn, but she shook it off.

"Now I realize that I was being stupid and selfish, even though I truly believed it back then, I swear. My mom said so many things to me. At first she said how disappointed she was in me and that I should feel ashamed, and I feel, I really do. But then she started explaining me what the equal thing really represented and I finally got it." Quinn shook her head when some tears started falling from her eyes. "She said that I was trying so hard to be equal with you in career and other nonsense that I was just running away from the true meaning of it, which was being equals in love. Because I wasn't loving you the right way or respecting you either. And you, you were being the perfect self you always were and you were being the perfect wife and you were trying to love for us both. And I know that it was probably so damn difficult for you and I am so sorry, Rachel. So, so sorry. You deserve so much better. I really want to be your equal, but a different kind of equal this time. I want to be that woman you said in your last voicemail. I want to be that wife for you again. I want to be a real good mother for our baby and the person you deserve to have by your side. Please, tell me that I can still try and be all those things… Please."

Rachel was speechless, she never thought Quinn would think about all of this in one night and one part of her really thought that the woman in front of her would just give up. But here she was, telling all the thing that the brunet longed to hear and there were tears in both of their eyes. Rachel could see the sincerity in those hazel eyes that she loved so much and her heart ached, in a good way this time. Her heart swelled with love, so she extended her hand to touch her impeccable wife's face and sweep away her tears. Because damn, she loved her and Quinn loved her back and she said she would be better and Rachel believed her.

"I love you too, Quinn."

Rachel said soft before leaning forward and taking the blonde's lips in hers in a very gentle and calm kiss, sealing all the promises and hopes for the future.

Quinn's hands slowly made their way to the brunet. One taking gently Rachel's cheek, while the other was placed in the diva's belly. Rachel smiled in the kiss, while one of her hands griped the back of the blonde's neck and the other was placed gently over Quinn's hand on her belly.

Both were finally relaxing in each other embrace and proximity when they felt a kick in their jointed hands. Separating from the kiss and looking in each other eyes, they smiled waterfall smiles and felt the rush of happiness in their hearts. Both of them promising with their eyes, not only their love, but a beautiful future with each other and with the perfect person between them.

THE END

**Yey! I can't believe I'm still awake and that I finished this fanfic. Well, I had other plans, but the ideas were coming so easy that I really couldn't help it. So I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing. Haha. Well, I expect some reviews and I hope I didn't butcher the English so much. A very beautiful day for you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hey guys, I don't have class until Tuesday so I was bored and decided to write some cute times for the Berry-Fabray new family. Haha. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**SAPPY TIMES**

_"Say momma, baby. MOM-MA."_

_"Quinn, stop pushing her, she is too young to talk!"_

_"Well, she shares your genes and she is a Fabray, so she is obviously a freaking genius!"_

_"Momma is being silly, isn't she baby girl? Yeah, momma is silly."_

_"Would you stop telling our daughter that I am silly? Momma is awesome, baby, come on, say it: MOM-MA IS AWE-SO-ME!"_

"You are both nuts and will drive your daughter nuts either."

Quinn glared at Santana that was being her evil self as ever. The two of them were watching the videos that Rachel and Quinn had begun recording from the very moment that the beautiful Emma Judy Berry-Fabray had born. And there were a lot of them. Rachel was set to record every little detail for their daughter infancy, because she absolute hated the fact that herself didn't remember much of her childhood and for that couldn't write a perfect and truthful biography. Yes, Quinn's wife could be a little crazy, but that was so very charming.

"Do you think they'll take much long? I miss Brit-Brit!"

"Come on, Santana, they left only about two hours ago!"

Quinn rolled her eyes to the Latina. Rachel, Brittany and Emma had left to the park for some quality time and had left the two of them to resolve some work things, but that didn't take too long, so that had left Quinn and Santana without much to do, so they decided, oh well, Quinn decided that they should watch the videos. Not that Santana didn't love Emma, she really did, and she was really good with kids as well, but the Latina always complained that the videos had more bickering between the couple than cute moments of their daughter. And although it was true, Quinn would never agree. And she loved the videos, because she and Rachel seemed so happy in them even with the bickering.

"Honeys, we are home!"

Rachel singed while the trio appeared in the living room.

Quinn got up from the couch and went to the encounter of her perfect family. First she hugged Brittany that have her bubbly big smile in her face as usual and then finally embraced Rachel in her arms, kissing the brunet's lips gently and their daughters cheek.

"How are my favorite people?" She asked, playing with Emma that was in the arms of the little diva.

"We are great, aren't we Emma? Just had the perfect time in the park, didn't we baby?"

The chubby faced baby smiled wider to her mothers and let out a loud giggle.

"Oh yeah, I can see it." The blond said, eying the baby with a loving look.

"We missed you though."

Quinn looked to Rachel and smiled sweetly to her.

"And I missed you both very much."

She said leaning in and kissing the brunet one more time, but a little longer then the first one.

"Ok, ok, stop the sappy shit. We're still here!"

"Santana! Don't swear in front of my child, please!" Rachel scolded the Latina with a cold look.

"Yeah, San, let them be, they are extremely cute, I love it!" Brittany said flashing one big smile to the little family.

"Alright, but I'm out of here. Let's go, Brit!"

She pushed Brittany out of the sofa and kissed the cheek of the baby in Rachel's hands.

"Bye bye, princess, aunt Tana will miss you."

"Bye bye, little Em, see you soon."

The couple said their good-byes to the other girls and left.

"Did you and Santana finish everything that you guys needed?" Rachel asked while she sat in the sofa and put Emma in the carpet with some of her toys. Quinn joined the brunet in the sofa and observed the baby while she took one of the toys and tried to put in her mouth, but Rachel was faster and took the toy from her and said gently that it was not to put in the mouth. Emma looked to her brunet mom like she understood, but seconds later she was already trying again.

"Yeah, we did."

"Argh, Em, stop it. This is not to put in the mouth, baby."

Quinn laughed at the brunet and just took the little girl in her arms, holding the baby's hand with her fingers and playing gently with them, while bouncing the baby in her legs.

"She is stubborn just like you."

Quinn just shrugged and continued playing with Emma.

"She is beautiful like you and probably just as talented, she could use my stubbornness."

"She will be unstoppable and you will see if she could use it or not."

Emma frowned if she understood that they were talking about her, which made the two women laugh.

"You were right, I think she is some kind of genius."

"Of course, she is ours."

Quinn looked at Rachel and the brunet smiled at her, leaning to peck the blonde in the lips.

"Ours."

Quinn smiled back and they both looked to their daughter in Quinn's arm. Her brown hair, her big and soulful eys, her Rachel's nose and chubby face. She was beautiful and just so like Rachel. Quinn couldn't have asked for something more perfect. She not only had a beautiful wife, now she had a little copy of that wife and she was enchanted. Their little family was beautiful and more than she could have ever asked for.


End file.
